


Voltron: The Origin

by MiraculousLadyNoir



Category: ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLadyNoir/pseuds/MiraculousLadyNoir
Summary: A golden flower falls to the earth and starts a chain of events that threatens the world.Young Jack Overland has just joined the brand new forces of Voltron and is determined to see his dysfunctional team succeed but fate itself may be set against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoy the intro, I’ll introduce the cast in the next chapter. Bear with me, this is going to be a fairly long but intricate series. Comments are much loved and healthy criticism is welcome!

A drop fell.  
Golden, gleaming purity dropped from the sky.  
The sun had cried a single tear as it was wont to do sometimes.  
That drop fell to earth and its brilliance immediately blossomed, unable to be soaked up into the dark earth.  
A golden flower of light offered hope to the beautiful world it had chosen.  
The witch saw it and her dark, empty soul knew this was the answer to her divinations and practices. For years she had sought a way to restore herself to her former glory, before the Guardians had struck. And here it was.  
She knelt reverently by the flower and stroked it’s petals.  
“Sing with me” the flower whispered.  
It’s voice was irresistibly sweet.  
She sang the words it gifted.  
Warmth spread over her and immediately life returned to her. She felt a stir, a beat, in her chest. It was faint and painful but her dead heart was no longer frozen in magic but pumping again. Ten years gone, just like that. She was going to make it. A couple hundred or so more visits, a few years work, and she would be restored to her full strength. And then she could summon him again.  
Things would be different then.

The waves leapt softly on the shore as the boats pulled in. The refugees looked upon the island that was to be their new home. Their hearts beat with uncertainty, sorrow, fear, and hope. Here, everything was a new opportunity, a chance to be free.  
But would they make it?

The years fled away. The settlers built a village that turned into a town that became several towns and, two hundred years later, a kingdom stood tall and proud.  
Frederic and Arianna were the first official King and Queen of Corona. They were already in their thirties, married for ten years with a single son. They were wise and kind, just and strategic. Most importantly though, they were respected and loved.  
So when Arianna fell deathly ill, the entire kingdom felt a wave of dread wash over them.  
The King lost no time in sending out search parties for some sort of cure.  
It was a small, ragtag group of creatures that found and safely brought the drop of sunlight back.  
A single petal was enough to cure the Queen.  
Corona rejoiced.  
And the King Frederic took the flower to his scientists to try and discover what the strange and beautiful thing was.  
The creatures who had found it began to exhibit strange powers and Frederic commissioned them to various tasks to better understand their abilities.  
The brave and loyal group proved themselves again and again.  
At last, Frederic reestablished the ancient role of Guardians with them. The creatures known as North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Maui, and Sandman gladly, they accepted the role of protectors of Corona.  
Amazing things were discovered about the flower and the ingenious minds gathered around Frederic helped him to create a machine of amazing abilities. It took the shape of five lions that held unimaginable power.  
But everyone was watching Arianna the closest for she had drunk of the flower.  
For a month nothing happened.  
And then it was discovered.  
The Queen was pregnant.  
Rumors and theories took to the kingdom like wildfire. Would the flower affect the child? Would the child be good? Would it hold powers like the Guardians? Would it try to usurp it’s older brother? Would the King or Queen favor it over the eldest? Would the people?  
But inside the castle, nine months of patient and joyful preparation passed.  
And then the baby was there.  
Corona held its breath in expectation.  
A little girl was born with an unnatural head of hair and an intense stare beyond her years, her emerald green eyes holding secrets everyone wanted to know. Most important though, her hair was golden like the flower. More rumors went out but the town joined joyously in the birthday celebration of their Princess.  
“Since the flower was light given by the sun, we should offer light back.” Fredric announced.  
And they did.  
Paper lanterns filled the air, lighting up the night sky.  
The baby giggled.  
Prince Rupert watched closely. He was ten years old and quite skeptical of the goings on.  
To decide for himself whether or not this was a good thing, he stayed with the baby as she slept in her crib and their parents went to give a final speech.  
Rupert watched her sleep peacefully, her small body rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing.  
Something inside him changed and he put his finger in her open palm. Tiny fingers automatically curled around his, holding fast to his support and comfort.  
“I’m going to take care of you, Rapunzel.” He whispered in her ear and her lips twitched in sweet dreams.  
In that moment, Rupert knew he would live and die for this little girl, his sister.

Nine months ago, the witch had returned to find a hole where her sunlight had been. Distraught, she hurried to the kingdom as fast as she could but she was two weeks too late. She should have taken the flower earlier, years ago. But she had grown comfortable holding it to herself.  
And now it was gone, used up to add a couple years to some mortal’s life.  
Fury nearly drove her to insanity but then, a few weeks later, the announcement came that the Queen was pregnant from the flower.  
The Witch knew what needed to be done. So she waited.

The small princess, wrapped in a blanket with her name embroidered on it, slept and dreamt golden dreams of light and grass and shining flowers.  
She never noticed the shadow that fell across her though she did shift uncomfortably when a lock of her hair had been cut and withered.  
The witch had waited so long for this moment only to discover that the hair could not be separated from the child without dying. Curse it all!  
She snatched the child and swept out of the palace without a second thought to the startled parents who cried after her.  
She left the island and was soon across the lake in her own, secret place.  
And now, at last, her flower was truly hers.

The sun rose slowly, peering fearfully at the trauma and heartbreak that shook Corona.  
Troops mobilized.  
The Guardians went out.  
The Paladins of the Lions of Voltron went out.  
And Prince Rupert stood by his sister’s cradle, unable to believe he had failed her.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“But when will you be back?” Pippa looked up into her bother’s eyes with frustration, letting him know she still did not approve.  
Chuckling, Jack knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Tomorrow, late. I promise.”  
“And then?” She pressed for a change from his inevitable answer.  
Jack laughed. “How many times will you make me say it Pippa? I’m going in for orientation today. I’ll be back late tomorrow and then we’ll see. I’ll go for practice runs but I don’t know when, and I’ll be sent out on missions but I still don’t know when. It all depends on Voltron’s leader.”  
“I don’t like that.” Pippa pouted. “Why do you have to go?”  
Jack squeezed her hands. He was growing very tired of trying to explain to her that he had been working so hard for this position and that was why her fun-loving big brother was leaving her. Instead he hugged her tightly.  
“I love you, Pippa.”  
He heard her sniffle in his shoulder and his arms tightened. He wanted to promise her something fabulous but he couldn’t. Instead he met their mother’s eyes.  
“You should go now.” She smiled around her tears and pulled Pippa to her.  
Jack stood and his mother placed a tender hand on his cheek. “We are so proud of you.”  
Tears threatened his own eyes so he hugged her quickly to hide them, regaining a bit of composure before pulling away.  
An easy salute, a cocky grin, and he left the house, the village, the people he had always known, for something so much bigger.

Already past 16 and confirmed non-magical, Jack had finally been allowed to pursue his dream of joining the Paladins of Voltron. His village of Snowden contained a mixed race of magic and non-magical peoples descended from one of the original Guardians before the years of the Flower. It wasn’t uncommon for one to manifest ice magic that was seen in the way the hair and skin lost color. Jack’s father had manifested and then worked, like most magicals, under the current Guardians. But he died years ago, Jack had been eight at the time and his mother was pregnant with Pippa. There was a time of tears and emptiness but their Mother had brought them through it and Jack felt he had led a fairly normal life.  
All of that was about to change. Once, several years ago, Voltron had gone out of Corona, left the planet even, and fought in wars on other planets, earning it the title of the Universe’s Defender. But now, with peace throughout the universe, Voltron was in the process of being commissioned by the army for exploration and research. Because of this only non-magicals were allowed to work with Voltron now, to balance the political powers and Jack had worked for so long to get in. It had been a relief when he had past his sixteenth birthday without turning white.  
It was a short walk, only about a day’s travel, to get from the village of Snowden to the palace where the fourth generation of paladins met.

“Here he is!” Anik, paladin of the Green Lion clapped Jack on the back as he entered the hangar.  
The other Paladins turned to look at the newest, and youngest member of Voltron, the Defenders of Corona.  
Jack had heard of them and seen them briefly during his trials to enter, but now that he stood in their presence he was in awe. Beside him was the Captain of the Guard, Anik, paladin of the lion of strategy, brains, and healing.  
Across from him was Eugene Fitzherbert, renowned hero of the skirmish off the coast with a dragon, pilot of the yellow lion, brave and loyal to the kingdom he served.  
Beside him was the paladin of the red lion, King Frederic himself, inventor of Voltron, ruler of Corona, keeper of peace, and older than looks told. After working with the Flower for so long the King has stopped aging over sixty years ago much like his guardians. There had been a long debate as to whether or not he should even be a paladin but, when he didn’t show any other kind of magical abilities it was allowed by the council of Peace.  
At the head of the group, the leader of the black lion and team Voltron, was Rupert, Crown Prince to the throne. He had a long and hard reputation, often attributed to the mysterious disappearance of his newborn sister. Most doubted that this would still be affecting him sixty years later and blamed it on his extended life, but Jack could imagine how bitter one could become after losing a little sister.  
The facts he had committed to memory flitted through Jack’s head while his new comrades assessed him. Though Rupert only looked a few years older than him, he was far older than most of them and it showed in his eyes. Fredric was harder to read but Anik and Eugene made no show of hiding what they thought.  
Anik commented on his smart timing and offered his hand, shaking Jack firmly with almost approval.  
Eugene gave him a shove and told him to not be too smart, they only needed one snob on the team.  
This comment led to a heated debate between the two that Frederic broke up.  
With a weary sigh and almost imperceptible smile, Rupert shook Jack’s hand.  
“Welcome aboard Voltron, Jack Overland. I’m glad to have another adult here.”  
“Excuse me!” Anik exclaimed.  
“Hey, Pitch! Watch it!” Eugene shouted.  
“What are you saying, Rupert?” Frederic asked in confusion.  
Rupert shook his head and Jack laughed. “Thanks, I’m glad to be here...Sir.”  
Rupert nodded and motioned for him to follow.  
Jack felt his heart leap when they entered the hangar and he saw the lions again, or, more accurately, the blue lion. It was the second time he’d seen it in person, with only a day in between, but it felt like it had been a life time. Unconsciously, his feet took him past the others and he placed his hand on the hanging head, feeling the bond grow stronger in the close proximity. It felt good to be back, to be there. He turned to find the other paladins grinning.  
“Newbies.” Eugene chuckled.  
“I always forget what it’s like to feel your connection for the first time.” Rupert smiled wistfully.  
“It’s amazing.” Jack sighed and then reluctantly forced himself to join the others.  
“Alright men! It’s time to start in on the morning training. Jack, today we will be forming Voltron. Remember your training. It’s crucial that we learn to fly, think, and breathe with each other if we are to work effectively.” Rupert instructed.  
Jack nodded, stuffing down his eagerness to just go, trying to pay attention to the details that were supposed to be helping him.

Fifteen minutes later, the team was suited up and ready to head out. The lions slid gracefully out of the hangar and into the dazzling sunlight.  
In perfect formation they took off from the ground, soaring with power and strength like no other creature or machine before them.  
They reached a pinnacle and Rupert’s voice shouted the order they were waiting for over their coms. “Form Voltron!”  
Minds synched.  
Actions mirrored.  
Movements melded.  
Until they were one.  
Voltron stood in the air, hovering over Corona, the world, everything. It was bigger than just the defender of a kingdom. This was the defender of universes.  
“Well done Jack!” Rupert’s voice exclaimed with what seemed to Jack to be unnatural enthusiasm for the stoic prince.  
“A natural if I ever saw one!” Anik announced with pride as though he had anything to do with it.  
“Not bad kid!” Was all Eugene had to say.  
“I have a very good feeling about all this!” Frederic announced cheerily.  
Jack beamed silently. He had always known this was what he was supposed to do. It was good to finally be doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I thought I had posted the last chapter last Sunday and only realized today it had been saved as a draft so here’s two chapters instead of one. Enjoy!

  
The next morning found Jack Overland in the sky. He broke through the thin white mist of clouds and was still ascending into the vast blue of the atmosphere before him.  
There was laughter and a good natured warning on his com to prepare himself.  
Jack, giddy with excitement and disbelief, pushed forward. The blue thinned, rainbows of fire poured around his lion in torrents both beautiful and terrible.  
And then they were free shooting out of the world.  
With a gasp he pulled up but his momentum had already carried him far out from the world of Aight.  
The blue lion ceased its momentum and came to float in a vast darkness, filled with stars. Awed, Jack stared at the otherworldly surroundings that were all and nothing.  
“Isn’t it magnificent?” Rupert’s voice asked quietly with respect for the great beauty around them. “I always feel a sense of humility when I’m up here and am reminded of just how small we are.”  
“I...yeah...I understand that.” Jack turned his lion to look back upon their world, glowing softly with gold and pink colors.  
“Well, exercise Reach-Space is a success!” Frederic’s voice came cheerfully through the coms. “Gentlemen, a new era of travel and exploration has been opened to this team!”  
“We can go anywhere! Do anything!” The excitement was evident in Eugene’s voice.  
“Now that we’re not distracted with battle...nothing and no one will be out of our reach. We can now see all.” Rupert’s voice brought a mildly uncomfortable silence Jack didn’t understand.  
“Well men, let’s head back!” Frederic suggested cheerfully.  
The Paladins turned their Lion’s heads and flipped on their jets, slowly drifting back home.  
When they landed, Frederic was quick to pull Rupert aside. A heated conversation followed which ended in Rupert stalking off, leaving Frederic gazing after him with the most heartbroken look on his face. Jack decided to stay out of it.  
Anik dismissed him for the day and Jack eagerly headed home.

Pippa greeted him with joy and the entire village gathered to hear his stories of the mighty Voltron that Jack was eager to share.

Weeks passed this way, with Jack dividing his time between training with the brave and merry Paladins and helping out back at his village. They were pleasant days of discovery and camaraderie.

* * *

Jack was heading through the palace grounds towards the hangar, admiring the outside of the magnificent building. Though he had been here many times, he had as yet to see more than the grounds and hangars. He wondered if he would ever be invited inside.  
“Jack? Jack Overland?”  
Jack turned at the sound of the voice and then tensed.  
The Guardians were behind him, looking as though they had paused mid-stride. It was North, comrade and brother in arms of his father, who had addressed him.  
“Hey!” He forced a cheery smile and wave.  
“Well! It’s nice to see you lad! You’ve grown!” Before Jack could dodge he had been caught in a rib-crushing bear hug.  
“Yeah! Good to...you too...long time no...see!” He panted, desperate to escape.  
North put him down and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. “How are you doing lad? How’s the mother?”  
“She’s doing well, Sir. As am I and Pippa. How are you?”  
“Doing well, Jack, doing well. Missing having you around, aren’t we?” He turned to the other Guardians.  
Tooth and Sandman nodded eagerly, Maui wasn’t paying attention but Bunnymund glared and Jack knew exactly what was coming.  
“No, I don’t waste that much time on traitors.” The overgrown rabbit growled.  
“Hey, it’s not betrayal when I was never going to join you.” Jack snapped.  
“Yeah, we all know Jack could never have been a Guardian, he didn’t have powers!” Tooth argued in his defense, she always came to Jack’s defense and he bit back the things he had been about to say guiltily. Better to focus on Bunny and not attack all of the Guardians.  
“Really? I think he suppressed them so he could follow his dreams and break his Old Man’s heart!”  
North’s grip on Jack’s shirt was all that kept him in place but it didn’t stop him from shouting. “Shut up flea bag! My father would have been proud I didn’t sit around and mope like you do! I’m doing something with my life!”  
“Yer working with a bunch of cracked up scientists tryin to start a galactic war!” Bunny yelled back.  
“How dare you speak of the King like that!”  
“It’s not Frederic I’m talking about and you know it!”  
“Prince Rupert is a great man who will do great things for Corona and the whole universe! Just you watch!”  
“Is everything alright here?” Everyone froze at the icy tones that interjected into the argument.  
North released Jack who bowed quickly to Prince Rupert. “Yes, everything’s fine.” He marched off quickly before the stupid rabbit could say anything else that would make him lose his composure.  
Inside the giant hangar he found refuge between his lion’s paws that shielded him from the other occupants. He leaned against the cool metal, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. He knew there were rumors about the reason Voltron existed and about Rupert’s leadership, but they were only rumors. Rupert was a great leader and Voltron was a creation for peace, not war. At least, that’s what he was there for. But every time it was brought up, a question formed in the back of his head, quietly pondering why a machine of peace had been built with so many weapons and already seen so much fighting.   
“Jack?”  
Jack jumped and looked up at Rupert who had come up beside him. He bowed quickly, shoving his thoughts away. The Guardians were just jealous they weren’t the only powerhouse anymore. Next week, Voltron would be certified and officially join the military, then the real missions would start. It had taken a long time, but it was finally about to happen. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Sir.”  
“No, I’m sorry. It must be difficult dealing with conflicting ties from your Father and yourself.” Rupert’s face was full of empathy. “I’m grateful for what you said.”  
Jack shrugged  
“Do you believe it?”  
“What?” The boy looked at the Prince, confused.  
“Do you believe what you said, that I’m a great man out to accomplish great things?”  
Jack hesitated, unsure of where this was going.  
“I’m not...I didn’t build Voltron. But the head bonded to me. I know I’m not wrong because of that. Voltron is too good to let evil corrupt it. But...”great things”... I don’t know about that.” Rupert sighed and looked up at the Blue Lion tiredly.   
“What...” Jack only questioned himself for a brief second before boldly asking, “what _are_ you trying to do, Sir?”  
Rupert was quiet for so long Jack was just waiting for him to leave. “I want to find my sister.” He shook his head, misinterpreting Jack’s reaction for shock at his answer rather than the broken silence. “I know people think it’s crazy. There’s no logical sense behind the idea that a kidnapped infant would have managed to live for over sixty years...even with the Flower...but still I...” everything about him hardened as though for a fight. “I know she’s out there.”  
“I believe you.”  
Rupert looked at his companion in shock.  
“I believe you. If anything happened to my sister I would never give up looking for her until I knew for sure what had happened.” The very idea made Jack feel sick. The thought of anyone hurting Pippa...he clenched his fists. “And I know that you would know if...if she wasn’t there anymore. I would.”  
There was a pause. And then Rupert laughed, a small disbelieving chuckle, and he released a sigh. The tension in the room eased. “No one’s ever said it like that. Even my parents have stopped believing. I understand, it’s so hard to keep holding on. But...it’s nice to have someone who doesn’t think I’m crazy. I didn’t know you had a sister, Jack.”  
A fond smile pulled at Jack’s face. “Yeah, Prudence, we call her Pippa. She’s ten and brilliant. Too smart for her age, I’m constantly trying to remind her to have a little fun, she worries about everything.”  
The Prince clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good brother, Jack.”  
“So are you, Sir.”  
He grinned. “It’s Rupert, Jack. We’re a team after all. Call me Rupert.”  
This was new. Jack couldn’t quite imagine being on such casual terms with royalty, but he looked forward to trying. He pushed off his Lion and followed his leader to where the rest of the team waited.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Days and weeks flew by in a whirlwind of thrilling new discoveries. Once Voltron was officially added to the military they were allowed to begin special missions out into the galaxy again though only a few at a time. Frederic couldn’t leave the kingdom long enough these days for real travel and Anik refused to leave his monarch’s side.  
Rupert preferred in-planet missions, scouring the globe for any sign of the long-lost princess though this was made difficult by the surrounding rulers who protested any attempt to cross their borders. This meant it was usually Jack and Eugene who found themselves breaking the atmosphere, which was how they liked it. The stars beckoned to them in a way nothing else ever had and their shared love for the adventure was an immediate bond between the two of them.  
“This makes...thirty three. Frederic’s going to get a blast out of this.” Eugene’s voice laughed through the com in Jack’s helmet.  
The boy looked up from the map he was making. “Thirty-fourth.”  
“I’m talking about empty planets, giant floating islands out here for the taking. They’ll make some great vacation spots once we, you know, figure out the air situation.”  
“Details,” Jack scoffed. “Air’s pretty overrated these days.”  
“True...which is why I really think you should cut back, starting to fill your head a bit, you know?” Eugene twirled a finger by his helmet.  
“Oh really? We’re talking about me now? It’s been awhile. At least I’m full of something other than myself!”  
“Sure about that?”  
“Pretty sure. By the way, how’d your latest portrait session go? I heard they finally got your nose to the right proportions.” Jack mimed a growing nose and received a punch in the shoulder that sent him floating lazily through the air. Bracing against the nearby lions he jetted himself back, and into Eugene, sending them both spinning.  
Eugene found his feet first and caught Jack by the belt of his suit, towing him back to their rides. “Alright, enough goofing off. Time for us to head back kid.”  
As Jack started up the Blue Lion, Eugene contacted Corona. “This is the Yellow Paladin of Voltron reporting in. Blue and Yellow are returning to base after Mission 2.5.2, Exploration.”  
“Understood. We’ll prepare for your landing.” Rupert’s calm voice replied.  
Eugene chuckled. “Good to know. See ya’ in a tick, Pitch!”  
“Later Flynn.”  
The coms clicked and the Lions lifted off the planet.  
“Hey, Eugene,” Jack spoke into the direct com reserves for just the lions.  
“Yeah, kid?”  
“Where’d your names come from? Pitch and Flynn? What do they mean?”  
“Oh that.” Eugene laughed a little. “It’s from a book. Rupert and I have known each other for a while. He used to visit my orphanage when I was a kid. We would read these books about this swashbuckling adventurer named Flynn Rider and his mysterious supporter called Pitch. He used to call me Flynn, his way of reminding me that I could be more than people said...” there was a brief pause before he continued. “So, I started calling him Pitch, to even it out. The names sort of stuck.”  
“That’s so you.” Jack chuckled and Eugene laughed with him.

Voltron was hovering over the ocean, taking readings and measuring depths. Rupert was engrossed in the calculations, Frederic was mapping and theorizing, Anik was trying to catch both their attentions unsuccessfully, Eugene and Jack were both daring each other to take a dive into the waters.  
It was Eugene who finally erupted from their connection and took the dive with Jack close behind.  
“ENOUGH!” Rupert roared through the coms, startling everyone. “Imbeciles! We are on a mission! How dare you break formation!”  
“Come on now, Pitch.” Eugene snorted. “It’s not like we’re in any danger. And anyways, I’m no good at these calculations. Send Jack and I down to do a bit of scouting while you do your math stuff.”  
“No! You will return to formation immediately and await orders!”  
“But Pitch...”  
“I have to be there! For whatever we find!”  
A weight settled over the group as they all silently understood his meaning.  
“Rupert...” Frederic sighed.  
“No! I’m not taking this from you right now. You may be the King but I am the leader of Voltron. Now everybody get back in formation!”  
Without another word, the group formed Voltron again.

Jack found Rupert storming from the palace into the hangar, Frederic uselessly calling after him. “Hey.”  
Rupert glared at him. “What?”  
In answer, Jack motioned to their Lions. “Follow me.”  
“Look Jack, I’m not in the mood for games right now...”  
“I know. But trust me.” He waited.  
Rupert hesitated and then reluctantly entered his Lion, following Jack out of the hangar and into the darkening sky.  
When they were well away from the palace, Jack opened the com. “It’s been pretty difficult to do anything other than exploration and chart making lately, both of which are good in their own way, but I thought you could use some time for other things?”  
“Like?”  
“Like actually searching for your sister. Think you could figure out a way to scan for her? We can’t quite cross into the other kingdoms yet, but if the scan were big enough we might be able to spot her from the border.”  
There was a long silence. “Thank you Jack.” Rupert’s voice was low and rough. “I...you’re right...I wasn’t making time but...I really need this.” His tone regained its strength as he continued. “It won’t be ready for awhile but I’m sure I can get Anik to look into having something built. It could be useful for so much but this will really help my...our search.”  
“Great. Now, I think we should start in the mountains since their density will make them difficult to scan anyways.”  
“Good thinking.”  
They steered their Lions towards the mountains towering in no-man’s land.

The evening was spent scanning the mountains furiously and fruitlessly. It wasn’t exactly Jack’s idea of fun, but the tension rolled almost visibly off of Rupert.  
As they returned to the castle he was much more talkative and hopeful.  
As they left the hangar, Rupert clasped his hand. “Thank you, Jack. No one...well, this is the first time anyone’s helped me look. I’m grateful.”  
Jack grinned. “Anytime.”  
Rupert raised an eyebrow. “You know I’ll exploit that.”  
“I’m well aware.”  
“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Jack nodded and headed off to his sleeping quarters outside the hangar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late but finally here! Sorry and enjoy!   
> Halfway finished with this one!

It was Prince Rupert’s sixty-first birthday and the kingdom of Corona was celebrating with a series of parties for all the people.  
Rupert went to each one, greeting and thanking anyone who sought his attention. He spent most of his time at the orphanage he had established. It was a place important to him and Eugene, it was where they had met and where Eugene had grown up.  
As evening turned to dusk, Rupert finally managed to retire himself. Escaping the crowds inside the Castle, he slipped into the cool hangar and released a breath. He was disliking his birthday more and more with every passing year. It was wasted time. If the people wanted to celebrate that was fine but he had too much to do to think of such trivialities.  
He found his way to the Black Lion, the head of their team, and stroked it’s giant metal snout fondly. “Hello old friend. Sorry I’ve been gone so long. These things get rather tiresome, don’t they?”  
The Lion didn’t respond outwardly but Rupert felt the sweet welcoming that emanated from it. He slipped inside. He came to the main cabin which was strangely dark and sought a light.  
In the matter of a second he ran into something that wasn’t supposed to be there, yelled in unison with five other people, and was blinded as the lights came on.  
“Surprise!” The cheer went up from his parents, Anik, Eugene who was presenting a cake, and Jack who was grinning madly.  
“What...”  
“We figured you might need a small celebration on your day after all your running around.” Arianna explained, hugging him.  
“If you don’t like it that’s fine, it was all Jack’s idea. If you’re enjoying it though I take full credit.” Eugene announced as he produced a knife that was definitely not meant to be used with food and started slicing the cake.  
“The exciting part was my doing. The rest of the predictable stuff was all Eugene.” Jack countered, leaning against Rupert conspiratorially.  
The confused Prince soaked in the sight of them all for a moment and then burst out laughing. “I never would have expected this...but I suppose I should have seen it coming with Jack around. Thank you all.”  
The group beamed happily and cheery talk filled the Lion’s head as they tried to eat cake which somehow, no one except maybe Jack was quite sure how exactly later, turned into a cake fight. Rupert left the evening covered in frosting and a good deal lighter than when the day had began. It felt good to have people care.

“It’s such a strange substance.” Anik bounced lightly upon the squishy rock-like surface of the planet.  
“Indeed, is it some sort of sponge I wonder?” Rupert had pulled a piece off, examining it eagerly.  
“I wonder if it’s edible? Looks a bit like purple cheese if you ask me.”  
“Flynn, I absolutely forbid you from putting any in your mouth.”  
“I wasn’t going to...”  
Their conversation was cut off by squishy chewing sounds in their coms.  
“Jack!” Rupert whirled on the boy who had his helmet visor up and a bitten piece of rock in his hand.  
Jack stared back in confusion. “What?”  
Rupert looked like he was going to explode. “I just said...!”  
“You told Eugene not to eat it, you didn’t say anything about the rest of us.”  
“And your helmet...!”  
“Oh, yeah, guess we don’t need to test the air now.”  
“Put that thing down and put your helmet on!”  
Jack chuckled, brushed off the apple in his hand and tossed it to Rupert.  
The green fruit rolled and bobbed through the air until Rupert snatched it up. “It was still covered in this stuff that could be toxic for all we know!”  
“It wasn’t covered when I ate it!” Jack countered with a knowing smirk.  
“Put your helmet on!”  
Jack did so with a flourish and grinned as Eugene, who had laughed so hard he lost his footing, went floating by still laughing.  
There was a moment of silence before Jack pointed to their floating companion who was drifting away. “I’m just gunna go grab him. Be back in a tick.”  
Rupert sighed hopelessly as the boy ran off and then turned away so the other two Paladins wouldn’t see him smile. He tossed the apple and watched it twirl in the air without gravity.

A year had gone by without Jack noticing. Pippa’s birthday was coming up soon. It was all Jack could think of as he hovered over the ocean taking in and forwarding his findings of the protruding coral reefs. These readings would be used to help make safer maps for ships. He was really hoping Rupert and Frederic would let him do what he wanted for Pippa...despite the fact that it clearly went against basic protocol. He really needed to get permission soon.  
“Hey Jack, that’s good for today. Bring it in, Rupert’s calling for a group-up.” Eugene announced over the com.  
“Roger that. Heading in.” Shutting off the readings, Jack turned back to the hangar.  
Rupert and Eugene were waiting to guide Jack in and help clear the stats from the Lion’s drive to the main control room in the back of the hangar.  
While the data transferred, Jack leapt out and joined them, watching Rupert’s excited scientific explanations and Eugene silently mocking him.  
Rupert cast his friend a glare.  
Eugene grinned in appeasement.  
“Anything interesting?” Jack asked jokingly.  
“I don’t know why I even try explaining anything to you two. My Father or Anik would have a greater appreciation for this.”  
“Of course they would.” Eugene shook his head.  
There was a pause in the conversation. Jack took a deep breath and a risk with with it. “So...Rupert, question. What would be the protocol for taking a passenger up to space to see the stars?”  
“No. Definitely not. We don’t take anyone who is not a trained paladin.” Rupert replied without even looking up from his data.  
“Right, of course, figures. But what if, say, this passenger was, I don’t know, a little girl...who was having a birthday that day...and always really, really wanted to see the stars...and who also might happen to be my sister...” Jack trailed off to a hopeful grin.  
Rupert met his gaze and held it for a long time. At last he shook his head and smiled. “Alright, but just this once. I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful.”  
Jack felt excitement building up inside him at an uncontrollable rate. “Yes, of course, thanks, I’ll be cautiousful...carfulious...you know...yeah...bye.” He saluted and took off.  
Rupert chuckled as he watched the boy go.  
Eugene grinned. “Ah to be young!” He scowled up at Rupert. “How come I’m not allowed to bring girls along.”  
“Go back to your work, Flynn.” Rupert sighed. He pretended to read over the papers and screens but a laugh betrayed him as Jack’s final whoop echoed through the hangar before the Blue Lion shot outside.

“Happy Birthday to you!” The song ended with a round of cheering and applause. The whole village was celebrating tonight and Pippa enjoyed the attention thoroughly. She laughed and clapped, ate cake, talked more than normal and danced around in the boots, dress, ribbons and beads she had received.  
Jack waited, enjoying her excitement, as the moon rose overhead. He had managed to steal the whole day away from the Castle, much to Pippa’s delight, and helped his mother to ensure that this was the best birthday Pippa had ever experienced.  
The time had come. Jack left his bench and strode across the emptying square to where Pippa was telling her friends goodnight. “Alrighty Princess, we have an hour to midnight to make this night special. Any ideas?”  
She giggled at him. “I want a star!”  
She had said the same thing for eleven years after she received a painting from their father. The painting was actually of the sun, Corona’s national symbol, but baby Pippa had latched onto the idea of stars. To her, stars and father were one and the same.  
Jack beamed at her. “Ok.”  
Pippa’s smile fell to a look of suspicion. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, let’s go get you a star!”  
“Is this a joke, Jack?”  
“Nope!”  
“How can you...”  
Jack didn’t let her finish. Scooping her up, he jumped into the waiting mouth of his Lion. Pippa didn’t have a chance to understand before she found herself seated on Jack’s lap, watching the world quickly fall away from them.  
“Jack...” she murmured.  
“Just a moment.” He flipped a switch, pulled a handle and everything froze.  
Pippa forgot to breathe.  
Outside the glass, only a thin screen separating them, Pippa saw stars. Millions and billions of stars surrounding her, burning, fiery stars in the deep black heavens. “It just goes on forever.” She whispered.  
“Yup, so much out there that still needs to be explored.” Jack followed her gaze, experiencing the same sensation of awe and wonder that he did every time he left the planet behind.  
Brother and sister were silent for a long, long time, watching eternity unfold before them.  
“Jack,” Pippa leaned against his chest, whispering into the silence, “This is the best day ever.”  
He kissed her head. “I’m glad.”  
They didn’t say another word as he turned the Lion’s head and they drifted back to earth.

“Jack! I want you to play with me today! Jack get up!”  
Jack barely had time to notice his sister’s feet pressed to his side before she kicked off the bed and he hit the cold floor hard. “What the quiznak Pippa!” He yelled, clutching his head.  
He was spending the weekend at home, hoping to rest and take it easy for a few days, but Pippa was determined to make the most of his time.  
“Come on Jack! I’ve been telling my friend all about you and she wants to meet you!” Pippa leaned over him, trying to make eye contact.  
“Why?” He groaned.  
“Because you’re fun!”  
He groaned again but got up, knowing she would just come and sit on him if he didn’t.  
An hour later, Pippa had successfully pushed him out the door and they were off, headed into the forest.  
Pippa led the way, chattering the whole time about her friend who lived in a tower with long golden hair, who painted a lot of things, she even had a painting of Pippa and Jack. She was lonely and didn’t get out much but she was fun to visit. Pippa had brought her one of the chameleons that lived around their village and she named him Pascal. Her name was Rapunzel, like the princess, but she wasn’t a princess, her mother wasn’t the queen though Pippa had never seen her mother since she was usually gone, and she was only Jack’s age so she couldn’t be old like the princess.  
Jack was enjoying the stories she told him more and more as they wandered deeper. He never noticed when they passed the warning signs. His first inkling of the danger they were in came when he spotted an armed guard in the distance. The man wore the outfit of a guard from Cenia, the neighboring kingdom.  
Heart in his throat, Jack grabbed Pippa and dropped into the cover of the ground shrubs. “Pippa!” He hissed, “This is Cenia’s woods!”  
“So?”  
“So we can’t be here!” He checked for the guard and, finding the coast clear, hurried them back across the border.  
Once a safe distance away he took Pippa’s shoulders and met her eyes. “Pippa, it’s illegal and dangerous to cross the border! If they ever found me over there without permission there could be a war!”  
“But what about Rapunzel? I can’t leave her alone Jack! She’s my best friend!” She clasped her hands. “I won’t get caught! You know I won’t! You taught me how! Please let me still go!”  
He hesitated, but she was right, he had taught her too well how to get around undetected, though he had only intended it for pranks. He sighed and poked her freckled nose. “Don’t get caught.”  
She grinned. “I won’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

The world rocked. Everything shook, a mountain fell. Every window shattered.  
“What was that?” Queen Arianna exclaimed. But Frederic was already running to the hangar.  
The Guardians were set to guard the Castle. The Paladins rushed out of the hangar and scanned for anomalies. They found a giant crater in the mountains on Corona’s border.  
Rupert led Voltron to the site and they hovered over a hole in their world.  
“Whoa...” Eugene summarized for them all.  
The crater had punctured deep into the planet’s center but instead of volcanic ash and molten lava spewing forth or even a black hole sitting there, an eerie violet light pulsed within it and small sparks of this light were slowly floating out.  
“Rupert...” Jack clutched the handles in his lion and stared in horrified fascination. His mind was whirling, torn between the desire to explore the thing and the terror at it’s strangeness. And it was so close to his village, to his mother, to Pippa.  
“We have to enclose it! Now! Call for back up!” Rupert had taken charge and was forming a plan as he talked.  
Jack’s fear subsided as his respect and trust for their leader reasserted itself.  
Frederic was already calling for the Guardians and craftsmen.  
Within a few hours, the most powerful and skilled peoples of Corona had gathered and were erecting a hastily formed dome around the crater.  
By the time the sun rose the second day, the crater was loosely enclosed.  
Frederic was meeting with the various rulers of the surrounding kingdoms and preparing to make contact with many from around the world, all of whom wanted to know what had happened.  
Rupert took over the construction of building a more solid structure around the crater, overseeing all the work going into it.  
The five Guardians were set to use their abilities to help build, strengthen, reenforce, and guide the ground construction while Paladins did the same from the air.  
Within a week there was a fortress covering the crater and the scientists were beginning to flock in.  
In accordance with peaceful arrangements, a group of scientists had come from every kingdom that connected to Corona. The crater was announced neutral territory and politics were left outside as the groups worked together to understand the anomaly.  
Rupert often visited the lab areas, eager to understand what was happening. Despite Jack’s begging to be brought along, Rupert only brought him twice, instead seeming extremely reluctant to bring him. Eugene was his constant companion for every trip, though each visit seemed to make Eugene less and less eager to go again.

“It’s weird. That place it...it does things to your head.” Eugene shook his own head as though to shake off the effects. “It’s not good for your health. You should see the scientists in there...practically feral now. I don’t know what fascinates Rupert so much but...it’s not good for him.” He shook his head again, looking tired.  
Jack looked at his hands, mulling this all over in his head. “Do you think...has he said anything...about his sister?”  
Eugene shook his head. “That’s the weirdest part. Not a word about her. I mean, I’ll be glad if he’s finally moving on, he’s been obsessed for so long...I remember him telling stories about her when I was a kid and he used to visit the Home. It was neat then but getting older I could see that it was a real problem. I just don’t see him getting over it this fast.”  
Jack nodded. There was no way Rupert had forgotten the princess. Something was going on.

“Rupert!” Jack caught up with the prince before he could board his Lion.  
Rupert stopped and looked at Jack in surprise. “Yes? Is something wrong?”  
“No, it’s just...I thought we could take this afternoon to go scouting for your sister, if you were free?” Jack pretended to be winded, sucking in air while watching Rupert out of the corner of his eye. This was a direct challenge. If Rupert turned this down, Jack was going to start intervening.  
Rupert looked down and seemed to think something over before taking Jack by the shoulder and guiding him into the Lion. “Come with me, I have to show you something.”  
They flew in expectant silence to the labs, Jack’s heart sinking when they came in sight.  
They landed in a hangar that almost seemed built for the Lions. Eugene met them there, looking at first surprised and then resigned at seeing Jack.  
Rupert motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the very heart of the lab where a thin sheet of hardened glass was all that separated them from the pulsing violet hole. Here there was a narrow workspace that held a myriad of tools and forms of data...and a woman.  
She had black hair, wore a red dress, and looked to be in her later forties. “Well Pitch, I wasn’t expecting guests...” she raised an eyebrow at the Prince who gave Jack a warning glance before replying.  
“Sorry for the short notice Gothel, it wasn’t planned. This is Jack, he’s a friend of mine and another Paladin.”  
Gothel gave the boy a once over then turned abruptly. “Whatever. Do as you like.”  
Rupert motioned for Jack and Eugene to follow him talking in an undertone as they walked. “Gothel lives around here. I’m not sure where she’s from but she knows so much about...this.” He motioned to the lights. “She’s been teaching me about it. It’s fascinating. Watch.” He held his hand up to the glass and waved it. Immediately ten small lights came and swirled around his hand, following its every movement. Rupert flipped his finger and three of them shot off, returning almost instantly with several more lights.  
“I’ve been learning and teaching them. They obey me. With these...my sister is as good as found.” He took a deep breath and then faced his audience. “We are not allowed into other kingdoms to search. Voltron is too big and too feared. But these creatures, they can go anywhere and see everything unnoticed and unhindered. My sister is out there, hopefully still on this planet, and now, finally after so many years of debates and politics and standstills, I can find her.”  
“Has...anyone agreed to this?” Eugene asked in disbelief.  
“Not yet. I’m hesitant to mention it to my Father, you know how he is. But no one else will know. No one else needs to know.”  
“But that’s breaking policy...” Eugene started.  
“They’re just scared!” Rupert exploded, his golden eyes flashing. “They’re frightened of our power and of the things they can’t hope to understand! If they were told they would never allow it! But they don’t have to know! It won’t hurt anyone!”  
“You don’t know that!” Jack had never heard Eugene yell before, he had rarely even disagreed with the Prince. They were too close for that. “These are unidentified aliens! Rupert! They tore a hole in our planet! We don’t know what they’re capable of! They could destroy a city, eat children, or melt the forests, we just don’t know! You’re not just risking war, you’re risking our world!”  
“You’re just afraid! Afraid of power! I can control them! They obey me! I’m not afraid of them!”  
“I’m not afraid of them, Rupert! I’m afraid of what they’re doing to you!” “You don’t have any siblings, you could never understand!”  
Eugene reeled back.  
Rupert whirled on Jack. “Don’t you see?”  
Jack hesitated. He hadn’t been prepared for this. He looked at the lights that had gathered around Rupert, outlining him in their strange violet light. “Say this works,” he started speaking, asking the only question that he knew would matter to Rupert in the moment, “you get them out there, across the border, unseen, and they find her. Do you control them enough to be sure they won’t hurt her?”  
In the ensuing silence, Jack could hear the lights buzzing behind the glass.  
Slowly, Rupert deflated, fury turning to anguish as he stared blankly at his hands. “I dont...I don’t know.” He covered his face. “But I’m out of options.”  
“Pitch...” Eugene moved forward, reaching out to him.  
“No!” Rupert recoiled and turned away, looking out upon the pulsing lights. “Leave me. Flynn, take Jack back with you.”  
Eugene pulled back, hurt and confused. Without another word he turned and Jack followed him out.

They entered the yellow lion and pulled out silently. Eugene didn’t return to the Castle immediately, turning instead to fly slowly along the border.  
“I take it you didn’t know.” Jack murmured at last.  
“Nope.” Eugene replied tensely.  
Jack ran a hand through his hair. “This is a mess. He...he...!”  
“I know.” Eugene shook his head and slumped forward. “He’s lost it.”  
“We have to talk him out of it.”  
“You’ll have better luck at that than me.”  
Jack knew it was true. He and Rupert had the shared experience of caring for a younger sister. An experience Eugene had never had the chance to experience as an orphan from birth. Jack wondered if Eugene had ever wanted siblings. Now that he thought about it, despite being physically older than the Prince, Eugene tended to idolize him the way a little brother idolizes the older. It was no secret Rupert was his hero: the Prince who never aged, visiting orphans, fighting for peace and justice; had driven Eugene to achieve what no one thought he ever could. A no-name kid became a paladin of Voltron...and the Prince’s best friend. It wasn’t right that Jack was the only one he listened to now.  
He clapped Eugene on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s something new and it’s given him hope again. But we’ll talk him down, together. Despite everything, he’s still the Prince of Corona and your friend.”  
Eugene nodded but didn’t looked anymore enthused.  
They returned to the palace in glum silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, Rupert presented his plan to Frederic and sought permission. He was refused which lead to an argument far worse than any of their previous ones.

After that, Rupert disappeared for weeks. Most people assumed he was skulking in space but Jack had the nagging suspicion that despite the King’s ban, Rupert was holed in his lab.

* * *

Sirens were blaring.  
People were screaming.  
Jack rolled out of bed and hit the floor running.  
His panicked brain sent him through the motions of suiting up and running to the hangar where the other Paladins were waiting for Rupert and Frederic to show up.  
The King was the first to appear. “I’ve employed the Guardians to guard the citizens. Where’s Rupert?”  
“He hasn’t appeared.” Anik announced.  
Jack felt a dizzying flash of fear. “Do we know what the emergency is yet?”  
“There have been explosions in the village. The cause is unknown.” Frederic looked at them all and then shook his head. “We should go. Rupert will have to catch up with us later.”  
They nodded but Jack and Eugene exchanged a look, fearing the same thing.  
The Paladins mobilized, soaring over the village where the Guardians were guiding screaming people out, away from the random explosions that set off without pattern or stimulant.  
“Let’s get a closer look.” Frederic landed and the Lions began to prowl around, taking readings and searching for any clue to the anomalies.  
Jack was trying to look over the data inflow when he saw a flash of violet light outside. He looked up and then back at the readings. They showed nothing out of the ordinary. He hesitated, thought it over a moment, then unstrapped and left his Lion.  
“Jack! What are you doing?” Eugene yelled, watching the boy from his own Lion.  
“I think I saw something but my Lion’s not picking anything up.” Jack crept around the building and came face to face with a horde of violet lights. “No.” He breathed.  
“Jack? What is...”  
The building beside him exploded.  
The world spun and flickered in and out of reality.

When Jack came to, he was inside a Lion. He stood up groggily and assessed himself. Thankfully, his suit had protected him from any real damage but his body was bruised and sore still.  
Slowly he stood up and realized that he wasn’t in the Blue Lion. He took a moment to remember which one this was. The Yellow Lion. Eugene’s.  
“Eugene? Eugene!” Jack yelled the Paladin’s name but received no answer.  
Fear had a stranglehold on him. The quiet Lion wouldn’t move to let him out when he tried to use the controls. Gritting his teeth, Jack ran to the escape hatch, out the top of the creature’s head, and jumped, watching the fiery world beneath him reach eagerly for his legs. But that was only for a moment.  
Almost instantly, the Blue Lion snatched him out of the air.  
In a controlled movement, Jack rolled into the main cabin and took his seat.  
The Lion roared and took to the sky, scanning the ground for Rupert and Eugene. He found them easily and moved to intercept.  
The two were on the outside of the village, closer to the labs, locked in a battle with one of the Guardians.  
Rupert was yelling something and throwing the violet lights at Sandy who yelled something back and lashed with his golden sand. Where light and sand met, darkness exploded and crumble to the ground.  
Eugene dove between them, fighting Sandy.  
Head spinning, Jack leapt out of the Lion and raced to them. “Stop! What are you doing?”  
“You don’t understand!” Eugene was yelling. “You can’t just kill him!”  
“People are dead because of his treachery! Children are dead!” Sandy yelled in fury.  
“You lie!” Rupert shrieked.  
“Stop!” Jack begged.  
“Stand down!” Sandy ordered Eugene.  
“No! Pitch!” He called to his friend without turning. “Pitch you have to stop it!”  
“No! I’m so...so close!” Pitch shuddered and with him the scattered darkness shuddered too. It moved and lurched to life. He raised his hand and black sand rose with it.  
Jack’s stomach turned. The sand brushed against him as it rose and he cried out, falling away. It burned. He had no magic but he was still a descendant of the ancient Guardians and he knew instantly, in a way no one else could, that this was the epitome of corruption.  
“Pitch, what...” Eugene didn’t have time to finish before the sand rose above their heads and crashed in a sickening wave over the Sandman.  
“No!” Jack screamed, his throat hoarse and burning.  
Rupert’s head shot up and he saw Jack for the first time, falling to his knees and sobbing in the fire and ashes. He lifted his eyes and looked upon the destruction he had wrought in fearful awe.  
“Pitch!” Eugene cried hopelessly.  
“Halt!”  
The group was illuminated by the lights of the last two lions who hovered over them like angels of judgement.  
Rupert looked up at the Red Lion, where his Father was, and the fury drained away. There was only resignation and defeat.

Pitch had released the lights from the lab against King Frederic’s orders. He had tried to use them to cross outside Corona’s borders illegally. His attempt failed, resulting in a lethal attack on the neighboring village. He then, with his accomplice, Eugene Fitzherbert, attempted to kill one of the King’s Guardians, Sandman. For this they were charged with treason and attempted murder. The Prince Rupert was banished to a remote planet that Corona had claimed and Eugene Fitzherbert would be issued similar punishment if he turned himself in. Because he had vanished the night of the crime, he would receive a far harsher sentence if caught.  
Thus read the proclamation sent out by King Frederic a week after the incident.  
Rupert left silently and Jack watched his ship leave from a distance, not having been able to talk to either Rupert or Eugene since that dreadful night.


	8. Chapter 8

Voltron disbanded. With two of it Paladins gone there was nothing to be done. Jack moved back to his village trying hard to forget everything that had happened.  
Frederic had decided that the crater needed to be closed at all costs and the Guardian of Summer, Maui, was sent to find a way.

Months passed.

The day before the long lost Princess’s birthday came around, a trio of thieves slipped into the palace and stole the crown that had been fashioned for her at her birth. The whole palace was in an uproar. On the surface there was fury at the thieve’s audacity. Underneath was the fear that Rupert had returned with a vengeance. People began to realize that if the Prince broke from his banishment, there was little that could be done about it.  
The Princess’s birthday came again and all of Corona participated in the Festival of Lights, releasing them into the evening sky.  
Jack stood with Pippa late into the night, watching the lanterns fade away, wondering if Rupert was even alive and where Eugene was at that moment. He knew that Eugene was innocent, that he hadn’t been attacking Sandy, that he had never condoned Rupert’s actions. But he had vanished the moment accusations were flung and now with the Princess’s crown missing...there was a nagging doubt in the back of his head.  
Pippa clung to his hand like she knew that she was the only thing grounding him at that moment.

The morning after, a messenger arrived in the small village, asking for Jack Overland.  
Jack met him in the village square.  
The solider, one of Anik’s men, saluted. “Jack Overland?”  
“Yes?”  
“Your presence is requested at the court for the trial of one Eugene Fitzherbert.”  
Jack felt everything tilt slightly. “Eugene...he came back?”  
“No, Sir. He was found last night. He drifted into the port with the lost Crown. His hearing and trial will commence this afternoon.”  
The world was spinning now. Eugene had the Crown? What did that mean? Could...he possibly be working for Rupert?

Evening found Jack in the Castle, sitting behind a bench of judges, watching them try his friend.  
“Eugene Fitzherbert, you are accused of treason, attempted murder, fleeing justice, and theft.” They sure didn’t waste any time. “How do you plead?”  
Jack leaned forward, feeling that his whole world rested on Eugene’s answer.  
The man that stood before them looked broken, beaten. He slumped though standing and barely raised his head to answer. “Not guilty.” He murmured hoarsely.  
Relief. Of course, Eugene would never have been part of any of it.  
“Did you, or did you not, fight against the Guardians for the criminal, Rupert of Corona?”  
“I did but...”  
“Did you or did you not aid the Prince in his treason?”  
Eugene’s shoulders slumped further. “Not intentionally...”  
“Yes or no.”  
“No...”  
“Were you aware of his plans?”  
“Well, yes...”  
“Did you attempt to stop him or alert others of his motives?”  
“No, I...”  
“Were you with him when he released the creatures from the labs?”  
A heavy silence reigned.  
“Yes.”  
Jack sat back and tried to make sense of reality again. It wasn’t possible. Eugene had been with them, in the hangar, when the explosions started. But...how long had Rupert had them out before he lost control? Was it possible...that Eugene had helped him?  
“Did you, or did you not, steal the Princess’s Crown?”  
“I was a part of that, yes.”  
“For what purpose did you take them?”  
“To sell. I figured they could be spared since they’d never been used. An easy grab for me, no loss to anyone else. Living as a fugitive isn’t easy.” There was a dry attempt at humor.  
“Was Prince Rupert a part of this scheme?”  
“What? No.”  
“Are you conspiring with the Prince to ensure his return?”  
“No!”  
“Would you like to see him return?”  
“Well, yes, if he were sane again. But who wouldn’t want that?”  
“Did you knowingly betray your place in the royal armies section known as Voltron during a critical battle?”  
Eugene hung his head once more. “Yes.”  
The Judges took a moment to discuss but they concluded far too quickly.  
“Eugene Fitzherbert, the court finds you guilty of treason, abandoning your post, conspiracy with a terrorist, theft, and attempted escape from justice. Because of the seriousness of these crimes along with your rank and personal involvement, the court sentences you to death by hanging.”  
Eugene’s head shot up, seeking the council, pleading and begging for mercy as he was dragged from the room.  
The doors slammed after him and a comfortable quiet ensued full of muffled conversation and soft steps as the crowd left. Jack felt like an alien in this environment.  
In a daze he left the room and wandered down into the dungeons. He found a guard to take him to the cell he needed and then leave him.  
He stood outside, staring at Eugene blankly. “Why?” He asked quietly.  
Eugene had been staring at his hands in a sort of shock but he looked up now in surprise. “Jack!”  
“Why did you do it!” Jack yelled. “Why did you leave? Why did you fight a Guardian? Why did you pick him!”  
“Jack! Please! I don’t have time to explain everything but you have to listen to me!”  
Jack waited, desperate for something to make sense of it all.  
“Jack, there’s this girl out there...”  
He couldn’t believe his ears.  
“She’s in trouble, she needs our help...”  
“No! Eugene! You need help! You’re going to die and all you can talk about is some girl!” Jack was shouting in fury, deep and unsettled rage driven by panic.  
“Jack please! She’s important! And she’s in terrible danger! This is what Voltron does, we help people...”  
“No, we don’t. We keep the peace and explore. We don’t abandon each other for our own selfish reasons!”  
“Jack, I’m sorry for everything you’re going through but you have to listen to me!”  
Boiling, Jack turned abruptly and marched off with Eugene’s screams and pleas in his ears.

Back in the hangar, in their old headquarters, Jack did the only thing he could think of. He turned on the old monitors and contacted Rupert.  
“They’re going to kill Eugene. You have to tell them he’s innocent.”  
The reply came back almost immediately. “He had nothing to do with my actions! Eugene was innocent. I forced him to accompany me but he had no part in this! Jack you have to stop them!”  
Jack printed the reply, tore it off and ran through the Castle. Once it would have been an honor to simply walk through the public areas but now he rushed into to the private quarters without a care.  
Rounding a corner he nearly ran over a very stunned Queen Arianna.  
“My...Who are you?” She gasped.  
“Please, you have to summon Frederic...His Majesty. I have a message...on the case...from Rupert.”  
Jack waved his paper frantically, panting for his lungs to accept air in their excitement.  
At the mention of her son’s name, Arianna recoiled a little and for a moment her face held the anguish of the world. Then she was in control of herself again. She gave Jack a once over and then turned smartly with the barked command. “Follow me.”  
She led the boy to a large study room where a surprised Frederic greeted them.  
Jack showed him the message and admitted to contacting the banished Prince.  
Frederic frowned and then sent him out, summoning his council to the hangar room.  
Three days of communications and typed arguments commenced between the Prince and the kingdom resulting only in a final decision.  
Eugene Fitzherbert would pay for his crimes at dawn the next day.  
“You can’t do this!” Rupert wrote them.  
“He is paying for your crimes.” Frederic replied heatedly.  
“Don’t you dare kill him!”  
“It’s too late, Rupert. Far too late.”  
The resulting messages were ignored, the machine shut down, the hangar blocked off.  
Eugene was set to hang at dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite a sleepless night, intent on dragging the hours out, the dawn came. Justice was carried out in all its bitter glory and then the sun rose and the day commenced as though nothing had happened.

Noon found Jack sitting numbly in an empty cell, holding a book he couldn’t bring himself to open. It was the only thing left that had belonged to Eugene Fitzherbert, Paladin, traitor, hero, terrorist, friend, deserter.  
There was a strange quiet in Jack’s head. Not the quiet of peace but the way everything goes quiet after a machine breaks down. It stops making noise but it’s still there, a silent mess that there doesn’t seem to be any sort of return from.  
The heavy book in his hands unbearably light. Nothing made sense. The gold lettering across the top was gibberish. But it wasn’t at the same time. The Swashbuckling Tales of Flynn Rider. Flynn. Eugene. Gone. Just like that.  
“Jack.” Anik stood in the door, everything about him quiet, muted, faded to grey. “You should go home now. It’s getting late.”  
“I’ll leave in a bit.” Jack replied automatically like he had the last several times Anik had come for him.  
The man sighed but didn’t have the strength to insist. He left the boy to grieve in his own way.  
As the Solider’s steps echoed and faded down the hall, Jack opened the book to have something to do. People might leave him alone if he looked like he was reading.  
Instead of the clean white and black print, out sprang the messy, scrawling handwriting of its owner. On the front page, over the title, in the margins, between the lines. It covered every white space and told a very different story.  
“This is the story of how I died.” The first line read. “Don’t worry, it’s not a sad story. It’s not even my story. This is a story about the sun.”  
He heard it in Eugene’s voice. Every word with a small bit of humor and plenty of eagerness. He always had a story to tell.  
Jack’s tears hit the page, hard heavy and fast, blurring the writing.  
His body heaved as he sobbed over it.

The world shook and roared in pain.  
Jack sat up abruptly from where he had fallen asleep on the cell cot, clutching the book.  
The world shook again and his stomach lurched as he wondered if it was another meteor.  
“Jack!” Anik was in the doorway, his face white. “Get to your Lion!”  
“What’s going on?” Jack demanded, stumbling to his feet as everything rocked again.  
“It’s Rupert. He’s back.”  
They shared one horrified exchange and then Anik was off to mobilize the guard while Jack raced to the hangar. It had already been unlocked. He hurried to his room, suited up, and was back in Blue, pulling out of the hangar in a matter of minutes.  
What greeted him outside was a thing of nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!   
> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for Book 2. It’s almost done so hopefully I’ll get to start posting it next week!   
> There will be around 4 books in the series and I’m trying to keep them all down to 10 chapters so it doesn’t get overwhelming.   
> Hope you enjoyed this one, leave comments and suggestions, I love getting ideas for new crossovers so if I know the fandoms I’ll definitely give it a shot!

Rupert had returned. He hung over the world on a black cloud that spread out on dark tentacles to kill and destroy everything it touched.   
“You killed him! Murderers! You fools! I will destroy you!” Rupert was screaming and screeching the same things over and over to the world below as it shattered before him.   
“Rupert! Stop!” Jack flew immediately for him, hearing his own cries in the Prince’s words. “Rupert, please! Eugene would not have...” He couldn’t finish. A tentacle of darkness hit him, throwing him back to the earth. 

Groggily, Jack reoriented himself. Outside he watched Frederic and Anik take to the sky, attacking Rupert head-on. He tried to join them but the Lion wouldn’t move.   
Panicked, Jack sought the source of it’s damage and found it covered in grains of black sand that pulsed eerily as though living. He grabbed his blaster and exited the main cabin through the upper hatch. Standing on the roof he found the most conductive piece of metal and sent an electric pulse through it, blowing the grains off and congealing much of it into dark and twisted glass.   
When the Lion was clear he returned to the cabin but received no response again.   
“What’s wrong, Blue?” He asked the Lion desperately. In all of Voltron’s work, no part of it had ever stopped working. He didn’t know what it meant.   
A small figure appeared outside his windshield, waving to be let in.   
Jack lowered the main walk and was soon joined by Queen Arianna.   
“Your Majesty.” Jack bowed, trying not to look too confused.   
“I saw what happened.” Arianna told him, taking his seat and grasping the handles. “I think the sand drained the life of the Flower from the Lion. But I think I can help.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sang softly. “Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” There was a flickering of yellow in her hands and the Lion started to groan as it strained to move. The Queen kept singing. “Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine.”   
With the final note, the Lion stood and roared with life.   
Jack’s laugh of relief was cut short as Arianna slumped forward.   
“Your Majesty!” Jack caught and steadied her.   
She looked exhausted and ill suddenly. She met his gaze wearily. “I’ll leave you now. Please, stop my son.”  
Jack nodded solemnly and helped her back to the ground. Once she was safe, he returned to his seat and set forth again. A quick scan showed him that the Lion was still pretty battered and his speaker was broken. He thought hard and fast about how to fix it but there no time. He pulled above the cloud so he could face the Prince and set the Lion to hover.   
Opening the hatch in the top, he climbed up and out into the elements.   
The sky above was disintegrating. The ground below was ripping open.   
Fire and screams assailed the air with the heavy scent of blood and ash.   
“You will rue this day! All of the world, the universe, will rue this day!” Rupert shouted.   
“Rupert!”   
The world shook.   
“Rupert!”  
It trembled.   
“PITCH!”  
The Prince turned to see the small, brown haired boy, fighting his vicious winds and begging for his attention. “Jack?”   
“I’m here, Rupert.”  
“Flynn...” tears streaked his face. “They...”  
“I know. I know and they were wrong.” The madness started to return to Rupert’s face. Jack raised his hand placatingly. “But this is not what Eugene...what Flynn would have wanted.”  
His words drifted on the wind, between the rifts in the sky and the earth.   
Rupert opened and then closed his mouth, hugging himself to keep his sobs inside. “I know.” He whispered in a voice so small Jack shouldn’t have been able to hear it. “But I have to. I’m sorry, Jack.”   
Out of the darkness that he stood on, a monster rose up, dark and hideous, like a bear made of violence and foul dreams. Behind the beast, a woman walked on the dark sand untroubled and placed a hand on Rupert’s shoulder, whispering in his ear.   
Jack never saw what happened next. The beast fell on him.   
Darkness and pain crashed over his head and Jack plummeted from the sky.   
His body hit the water below with crushing force and the screaming winds and people faded away to an icy chill of nothing. Death wrapped him in its cloak as the world around him split at its core.   
And that was the last thing Jack Overland of Corona knew.


End file.
